Present Tense
by KriegDiadem
Summary: Usagi loses her memories. A casual look into inscrutable love. One-shot.


Author's Note: Please point out any typos, spelling mistakes, or glaring grammar errors. I use honorifics because they don't translate well. Maybe I should leave them out?

Warnings: Girls love, kind of.

* * *

It's an old habit of mine, from back when I was working alone in England.

I watch people.

Wait, that sounds creepy. I don't watch people when they change or sleep or anything.

I'm not a pervert!

Though I'm pretty sure I qualify as a stalker.

In my defence, I am the leader of the Senshi. It's up to me to make sure that no personal issues will affect our battles.

Most of the girls are easy to secretly keep track of. There are only three that know when I'm watching them.

Setsuna, for one.

Michiru and Rei are the other two that always know when I'm around. Damn precognition abilities.

I watch them anyway.

And worry.

x

It happens on a night when we are fighting a stray monster.

These monsters pop up every once in a while. Artemis and Luna think they're just "manifestations of the universe's negative energy". I'm not so sure, but Ami has investigated and nothing suspicious has turned up.

So. We're fighting the monster, and things are going alright. At my request, Mercury is scanning it, trying to find a lead. Mars, Jupiter and I are weakening it. Sailor Moon is miraculously avoiding all the monster's of attacks as she waits for an opportunity to unleash her own attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto yells, and the orbs of electricity hit the monster square in the chest. Or at least I think that's its chest.

It lets out a piercing shriek, and we all fall onto our knees, hands at our ears, trying to prevent our eardrums from bursting.

The monster takes the opportunity to send some kind of attack right at Sailor Moon.

Sometimes I am truly astounded by Makoto's reaction times. Sailor Jupiter jumps back to her feet and leaps towards Sailor Moon, trying to tackle her. She's a fraction of a second too late. Usagi gets hit by the attack and goes flying backwards.

Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter start rushing towards Sailor Moon, but we still need to get rid of this monster.

"Mars, Jupiter, help me!" I shout. They stop and turn to look at me as I turn to face the monster.

"venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Mars and Jupiter are quick on the uptake. I watch as my attack's glowing hearts get surrounded by electricity and propelled forward by an arrow of fire. Our combined attack pierces right through the monster. It again lets out that horrible shriek as it disintegrates.

We don't waste a moment. The three of us run to where Usagi is being tended to by Sailor Mercury. Usagi has detransformed, but other than a few bruises, she looks unharmed.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars, Jupiter, and I shout in unison. As we get closer I can see that Sailor Mercury is frowning.

"Who?" Usagi asks. I stop breathing for a moment, and in my mind I replay what our dumpling-head just said.

"Usagi-chan..." Mercury says, softly, carefully, looking straight into Usagi's eyes.

"...Who's Usagi?" Usagi asks.

x

The doctor says that Usagi should continue her usual routine. It'll help jog her memory, or so he hopes.

Ami cautions that since this is magically-induced amnesia, we can't be exactly sure what the effects are.

x

Tsukino Ikuko is distraught:

How does Usagi get herself hurt so often?

She's just exceptionally clumsy, Tsukino-san. She probably tripped and hit her head somehow.

This isn't the first time she's been hospitalized. Now that I think about it, you girls have been in the hospital pretty often too!

...Mako-chan does martial arts, Rei-chan is around fire a lot, it's inevitable.

Your mothers must get so worried. You girls should be more careful.

Yes, Tsukino-san.

x

"Mina-chan, are you crazy? We can't tell Usagi-chan that she's the Moon Princess!" Makoto says, shaking her head resolutely. "We'd sound like...well, we'd sound crazy! I can hardly believe the whole Moon Kingdom thing and I've been Sailor Jupiter for years."

"I agree," Ami says. "I believe the best thing to do would be to do what the doctor said and help her remember her identity, rather than just telling her what it is."

"But we'll have a hard time killing off the monsters by ourselves," I argue. "And anyway killing monsters is part of her routine."

The door slides open and Rei walks in, holding a platter of drinks. She carefully sets it down on the table and then sits down across from me. Rei rubs her chin and frowns, deep in thought. I grab a cup and take a sip of the orange juice as I wait for Rei to speak.

"I agree with Ami-chan and Mako-chan," she finally says. "We shouldn't rush her. It could be dangerous if she has to fight a monster and doesn't remember her attacks."

In this, Rei has a point. As always, priority number one is to protect the princess.

x

On Sunday we decide to show Usagi around Juuban.

I ring the doorbell to her house. Usagi's mother opens the door.

"Oh, hello girls," she says. "I suppose you're here to see Usagi?"

"Yes, Tsukino-san. We were hoping we could take her out, see if she remembers anything about the town."

Usagi's mother nods gravely and opens the door to let us in.

"Usagi!" she calls. She ushers us into the living room, but we are all too nervous to sit down. We haven't seen Usagi since she left the hospital two nights ago.

Our blonde princess bounds down the stairs and stops when she sees us. She smiles broadly.

"Mama, these are the girls who helped me get to the hospital!" she says, and I have to take a few calming breaths. For a moment, I thought she had remembered us.

"Usagi, these are your friends," Tsukino-san says.

"Oh..." Usagi trails off, frowning, and looks carefully at each of our faces. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

I had no idea that it would hurt so much. To be completely forgotten by our princess, the girl we dedicated our lives to, the girl who gave us friendship and purpose.

She didn't remember us, and all at once I could almost hear the jeers that confirmed that we were outcasts, the words that hurt us every day.

"Show off!" "Witch!" "Freak!" "Stuck up bitch!"

I plaster a smile on my face.

"Usagi-chan! We're going out. come with us?"

It's not really a suggestion. I slide my arm through Usagi's and pull her out of the house, the other girls following. WHen we turn the corner we lose sight of the Tsukino's house. Here, we can make our re-introductions.

I look expectantly at Ami.

"Oh! Uh, Usagi-chan, I'm Mizuno Ami." She bows. "Pleasure to meet you. Or, um, re-meet you." I smile a bit at Ami's less-than-adequate introduction. I dramatically lean over to Usagi and hold a cupped hand up to her ear.

"She's a total genius. She's going to be a doctor," I say in a stage whisper. Ami blushes. Usagi looks impressed.

"Wow, Ami-chan, that's amazing!" she says, grabbing Ami's hands. "Do your best!" I notice Makoto and Rei smiling. They, too, have noticed: Usagi has never once bothered to call us by our last names, and she isn't about to start now.

"Hino Rei," Rei says, stepping forward and bowing. "Daughter of Senator Hino. I'm a miko. I live with my grandpa." She straightens back up, stares intensely at Usagi, and eventually looks away. "And...er...I'm always here to help you. If you need anything."

"Kino Makoto. I live-"

"Woah, you're tall!" Usagi interrupts. She clasps her hands over her mouth. "Oh, sorry! Um..."

Makoto laughes and waves it off. "I get that a lot. Anyway, I like martial arts and cooking. I live by myself in an apartment, so come visit me sometime."

"And last but not least," I say, puffing my chest up, "The gorgeous, fabulous, beautiful future idol, Aino Minako!"

Introductions made, we head to our first destination: the arcade. Earlier, we told Motoki that Usagi had lost some of her memories, so he takes it in stride when we re-introduced him to her. As we were about to leave, Haruka and Michiru enter. Makoto spots them and she drags the two over to the side. In hushed tones she explains what has happened.

Usagi watches the three and then leans towards me. "Who's that handsome guy?" she whispers. I choke back my laughter.

"Careful, Usagi, that's a girl!" I whisper back. Haruka looks up and smiles. With a flip of her hair she strides towards us. She winks at Usagi and grins.

"I'm so sad that you've forgotten all of our special moments together, kitten," she says.

Usagi blushes. "W-what?"

"Don't mind her, Usagi," Michiru says, stepping in. "You've rejected her every time, so there's nothing to worry about. Please, don't let us interrupt you. I hope you get your memories back soon."

They bid us farewell and walk out of the arcade with more elegance and grace than expected of two high-schoolers walking out of an arcade.

"Are those two really friends of ours?" Usagi asks.

x

We visit various restaurants, ice cream parlours, Osa-P, the mall, Juuban High, and a few parks.

After a long day of fruitless walking, we stop at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I feel like I've been here before," Usagi notes, arranging herself on the tatami mat, "Though I don't really remember why."

"That's because you come here almost as often as you go to school," Rei mutters. "I live here," she adds, in a louder voice.

"Ohh, cool! Can I see your miko robes?"

Rei nods and leaves the room. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling.

"We should call Mamoru-san tomorrow," Ami says.

"Yeah. If there's anyone that can help Usagi remember who she is, it's him," Makoto adds.

"Who's Mamoru-san?"

I sit back up, a little shocked, though I guess I shouldn't have expected her to remember him.

"Why, Usagi, he's a college student who is tall and smart and handsome! He's strong, too, and has a motorcycle!"

"Wow! He sounds just as cool as that Haruka girl! Am I friends with him?"

"Well, guess what?" I say. I lean over the table and grin at Usagi sitting at the other side. "He's your boyfriend!"

"What!"

Rei, clad in gi and hakama, slides the door open and walks in.

"That's right," I continue. "You call him Mamo-chan and he calls you Usa-ko and you go on dates and act all lovey-dovey..."

"It's sickening," Rei says, sitting down. "He's so cool, and yet he gets stuck with a lazy, clumsy, stupid dumpling-head! He deserves a graceful and beautiful girlfriend...maybe like Michiru-san."

Usagi's lips turn downwards and tears gather at the edge of her eyes. "Rei-chan...I thought we were friends...or am I really that horrible?"

Makoto sends Rei a death glare. Rei hurries to fix her mistake.

"Oh! No, no, we are friends, Usagi, I...I just..."

Useless.

I elbow Rei in the ribs and effectively silence her as she doubles over in pain.

"Don't mind her, Usagi-chan, she's like a 7-year-old boy or something, she makes fun of the people she likes."

"Oh!" says Usagi, sitting back up straight with a smile on her face once again. "Does she make fun of you guys, too?"

"Um...yeah, of course!" I lie. Now that I think about it, she's perfectly nice to all of us...except when we're lazy with our studies. "But...you're very, very important to all of us, so that means she'll make fun of you the most."

Usagi looks confused, but seems to accept this.

"Okay! By the way, Rei-chan, your miko outfit is soooo cool!"

x

We sleep over at Rei's place.

This, too, is somewhat of a routine. After a battle, if one of us gets hurt, Ami will tend to us here.

Lately, we've also been sleeping over at the shrine the night before a test. Ami plays drill sargeant in the evening, making sure we memorize at least a few of the things we're supposed to know, and Rei wakes us up in the morning with what she calls "brain food" - salmon, coffee, and a small piece of chocolate.

I don't even like salmon.

But Rei always reminds me: "Eating things we don't like builds character." I bet she'll make her kids eat all their vegetables and not even let them have any ice cream afterwards.

I can't sleep. I wonder where Rei went. She slipped out of the room an hour earlier. I look around the room. I must have drifted off at least once - I notice that Usagi's gone, too.

I try not to panic. Careful not to wake Ami or Makoto, I sneak out of the room. A quick look around the courtyard confirms that neither of them are there. I walk towards the room that holds the Sacred Fire. I can hear Usagi and Rei's voices, so I peer around the doorframe and remain silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal him from you."

Rei lets out a breath, sending her bangs flying upwards. They drift back down.

"You didn't steal him from me, exactly," she says, careful with her phrasing. "You were just...meant to be together."

"Mamoru-san and I are...soul mates?"

"I guess you could say that," Rei says, sounding miserable.

The two stay silent for a few moments.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Usagi says. "I thought you didn't love him anymore?"

"I don't!" Rei replies, hastily. "It's just that...well..."

More silence.

I get the uneasy feeling that I know exactly where this is going.

"Usagi...I know this won't change anything. But, there's something I need to tell you. I don't think I'd ever be able to say this if you had all your memories, so this is my only chance."

Rei swivels her waist so that she's now facing Usagi. She gently caresses the princess' cheeks.

Their breathing is punctuated by the sound of crackling fire.

Rei stops, places one hand at the back of Usagi's head, uses the the other to tilt her head upwards. She moves forward and their lips meet in a soft kiss. She quickly breaks it and wraps her arms around Usagi, drawing her close.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

She hurriedly stands up and quickly uses her sleeve to wipe away her tears, but Usagi notices. She says nothing, though, and simply watches as Rei exits the room. I flatten myself against the wall, and fortunately for me, Rei passes by without noticing.

This is the only time Rei hasn't noticed my presence.

I look into the room again. Usagi is facing the fire now, so I can't see her expression.

I can hear her talking to herself, though.

"My best friend's in love with me?" Usagi asks, sounding more pensive than anything. "But I have a boyfriend. So I'm in a weird situation."

I flatten myself against the outside wall again and sink to the ground.

Shit. What am I supposed to do now?

x

At breakfast, Ami and Makoto exchange glances. They must notice the weird mood Usagi is in, but they don't say anything about it.

Grandpa tells us that Rei left early for school.

She has a committee meeting.

Makoto and I keep up a stream of chatter as we walk to Juuban High. Once in a while, Ami and Usagi will interject with a comment.

Usagi suddenly stops and looks around. We are at an intersection.

"This is...?" she asks, intently looking at the traffic lights.

"This is where Rei usually leaves us to go to her school, TA Girls' Academy," Ami supplies.

"Hmm."

x

We meet at the front steps of Juuban High after school lets out for the day.

Ami calls Mamoru. He tells her Rei called him the night Usagi was admitted to the hospital. She was asleep when he went for a visit, and the doctors refused to wake her.

Ami asks if we can pay him a visit. Mamoru tells her Rei called earlier today, telling him to prepare for just that possibility. He has made dinner for six.

Ami calls Rei. Rei tells Ami that she will meet us at Mamoru's apartment, and that she will arrive a little late.

It is times like this that I wish I could drive. We step onto the bus. It is not quite rush hour yet, but it is still crowded.

"Hey," Usagi says, "Do I really love Mamoru?"

Ami and Makoto stare at Usagi, unsure of how to answer such a question. The answer is obvious.

"Well, yeah," Makoto replies. "You two really love each other. It's really romantic. Like...a fated couple."

Usagi frowns. "Rei said something like that, too."

Makoto winces as I jab her with my elbow.

x

The door is open. We let ourselves in and head to the dining room. Mamoru exits the kitchen, wearing an apron and carrying a large plate.

Usagi's eyes sparkle in recognition.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! My favorite. I think?" She rushes over to the plate of sandwiches and licks her lips. Then, she looks up, and the recognition dims. "...Is this my boyfriend?" She turns to me and misses the kicked puppy expression on Mamoru's face.

"Yep!" I nod.

Mamoru steps around Usagi and places the pan on the table. Then he takes off his oven gloves and wraps his arms around Usagi's shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Usa-ko..."

They stay like that for a few moments, and then Mamoru tilts his head downwards. Usagi tilts her head upwards and their faces are very close.

Mamoru draws back.

"Sorry," he says, shaking his head. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of you."

Usagi pouts. Mamoru removes his apron.

The doorbell rings.

"Come in!" he shouts. A moment later and Rei is in the dining room as well.

"Mamoru-san," she says, nodding in acknowledgment. "Everyone."

Dinner goes well. We all take smaller shares than we usually would, and glare at Mamoru for having forgotten that he needed to make an extra large portion for Usagi. We watch our princess eat with her usual gusto.

"My boyfriend cooks for me! I'm really lucky," Usagi says. Rei looks pained. I try to divert everyone's attention by telling Usagi about all of the dishes Mamoru has actually cooked for her, most fo them much more impressive than sandwiches.

But I think Makoto and Ami noticed Rei's look.

After all, we've all been friends for a long time.

Actually, it's only been two years, but our souls have been friends longer than that, I think. Those two years have felt like ten, anyway.

After dinner Rei offers to help Mamoru clean up the kitchen. I drag Usagi into the living room and plant her in front of Mamoru's game console, then shove controller one into her hands and controller two into Makoto's. A quick glance at Ami. I'm glad we've been friends for so long. Ami gives me a quick nod in return and then slides a game disc into the console. Makoto and Usagi start playing.

I excuse myself. Usagi is too engrossed in the video game to notice.

I press myself up against the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining room.

For a minute I can hear only running tap water and the clink of metal and ceramic.

"Rei-san," Mamoru finally says, "Has something happened?"

"Mamoru-san," she replies, "I'm sorry. I confessed."

"So what did she say?"

"Nothing."

"You probably didn't give her a chance to say anything."

A pause. Then,

"I'm afraid."

"*You* are? I'm surprised."

"I thought I would feel better once I had confessed." Rei does not sound like she feels better.

"She would never do anything to hurt you."

"She definitely wouldn't do it on purpose."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Minako, you might as well tell Mako-chan and Ami-chan about it, too."

I jump up in surprise. Dammit, I forgot.

"I hate you," I say, slinking into the kitchen.

Rei smirks.

x

So I corner them before school and tell them about it. Our thoughts are jumbled:

Well, she can't remember her interactions with them.

Can you love someone without remembering? She doesn't even know them. They're strangers.

But Mamoru and Usagi are soulmates

Are they really? Or, does it even matter?

x

Tonight, I'm watching Usagi.

Luna wakes up when she hears the rustle of the tree's leaves. A cat's senses are almost as annoying as Rei and Michiru's premonition abilities. She glances at me sleepily, then closes her eyes and lets her head drop back down.

I look up at the sky. There's a full moon, though there are too many clouds to make out the rabbit.

I look through the window again. Usagi is still sprawled out on the bed. A more careful look reveals that Luna has disappeared from Usagi's room.

"Minako, I hope you get some sleep every once in a while."

My footing slips and I pitch forward. My stomach hits the branch I was just standing on. I feel the air rush out of my lungs. I am impressed by my own skills as I manage to get a grip on the branch. After a couple of breaths I haul myself back up.

"Jesus, Luna! Give a girl some warning."

"I thought you knew I was here."

"I thought you were in there!"

Luna looks unperturbed. She licks her paw for a few moments. Then: "Well, let that be a lesson to you. Be aware of your surroundings."

"Hmph. So, does Usagi know that you're a talking cat?"

Most people would find it a surreal experience to have a talking cat glare at them.

This is a daily occurence for me.

"No, Minako, of course not."

Silence, for a moment.

"She has some suspicions, though," Luna says. "I've slipped up a couple of times."

"Luna!"

Luna says nothing, so I turn and look through the window again.

"How is watching Usagi-chan sleep supposed to help in any way?"

"I'm just making sure she gets a good night's sleep."

"What?"

Cats just don't understand.

"It's safer, okay? She's already prone to impulsive actions. Now she's got no memories. I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly woke up and decided to jump out the window, just to see what it would be like."

"Minako, you're as paranoid as Rei," Artemis says. I slip again but manage to catch my footing this time.

"Artemis!"

I don't get a chance to yell at him, though. Out of the corner of my eye I catch movement in Usagi's bedroom. It's Usagi, who has suddenly woken up and is now walking towards the window.

"Argh..." I scramble down to a lower branch, just in time, as Usagi slides the window upwards and leans out.

"Luna! What are you doing out-oh, I see, with your boyfriend, huh? I hope you're spayed or something."

Luna looks offended, but Usagi doesn't notice. She leans her elbow onto the window ledge, holding her chin in her hands, and lets out a wistful sigh.

"It should just be a matter of picking who I love most, right?"

Luna freezes and shakes her head. Once again, Usagi fails to notice.

"But I mean, I can't decide. All I know is that Mamoru is kind, handsome, smart, serious, and loves me a lot. He's like a prince.

"But Rei-chan...she's like a princess. Actually, all my friends are like princesses! Though Mina-chan isn't serious."

"Me-ow," Luna says unconvincingly.

Usagi sighs again. "I know. I can't do anything about it right now. I hope I get my memories back soon...I feel like a baby. No memories, just a personality, and a lot of people who happen to love me just for existing. At least I can walk and talk, I guess. Come in, Luna, let's sleep a little more."

Luna leaps into Usagi's bedroom. The window slides shut and I lightly drop to the ground, making a soft thump as I land. Artemis follows, landing on my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I hiss. "You're heavy!"

x

Rei starts acting weird.

More than usual.

She actually lets Usagi borrow her first-edition manga.

She spends all the study sessions tutoring Usagi. Usagi actually passes a math test.

One day, we go to the mall, and Usagi complains that it's too hot. Rei disappears for a few minutes, and when she returns the mall's temperature seems to have dropped 5 degrees.

The girl is no longer shy about showing her love.

"Rei," I say. We're sitting on a park bench and Makoto, Ami, and Usagi have gone to a cart to get ice cream. "What happens when she gets her memories back? Usagi doesn't think this whole...thing between you...is weird because she doesn't remember anything."

Rei doesn't answer immediately. I watch as a kid playing in the park trips on his shoelace and falls flat on his face. He looks towards his mother and cries, but his mother steadfastly ignores him. Eventually he gives up and resumes playing.

"I know," Rei finally says. "But for once, I'm not going to worry about the future."

x

Mamoru is being a perfect gentleman about this, as always.

He has gone on one date with Usagi.

Ami tells me and Makoto about her conversation with Mamoru.

"He called it their 'second first date'," she says. "I told him Rei-chan was being very kind to Usagi-chan and asked him what he would do if she didn't eventually remember."

"And?" Makoto asks. "What did he say?"

"He said that she's sure to rememer, but that even if she doesn't, everything will be okay. He said that no matter what happens, he believes in love."

A perfect sap, as always.

x

We have been monster-free for quite a while.

It worries me.

x

A week after Usagi's memory loss, we go see a movie. It is based on one of Usagi's favorite mangas.

We go to a late showing, so we are forced to sneak out of respective houses. We have to do so all the time as Senshi, so I hope Usagi will at least vaguely remember something.

After leaving my house I head to Usagi's, where I find Makoto on the ground below Usagi's window, knees bent, arms out. Rei is on the tree branch that I was on a few days ago, and is quietly talking to Usagi. Ami watches the whole scene, occaisonally glancing at her watch.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Usagi's scared," Ami says, pointing upwards. "And we're going to be late for the movie."

Usagi's bedroom is on the second story. I've been sneaking out of taller buildings since I was twelve.

I scramble up the tree and crouch down beside Rei.

"Mina-chan!" Usagi says.

"Usagi, come on!" Rei says. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

This is her life philosophy. My heart beats faster when I hear her sincere tone. I'm sure she's going to die someday, trying to keep her word.

Wait. That's already happened. Numerous times.

"Come onnnn, Usagi-chan. Mako-chan has beat up whole gangs of guys," I say. "Even if Rei-chan somehow lets you slip, Mako-chan will catch you, no problem."

After a few more minutes of this we finally persuade her to climb onto the branch. Rei clambers down first, followed closely by Usagi. I follow, and in a few minutes we're on the ground, and Mako-chan didn't have to catch anyone.

The movie is enjoyable enough. The film finishes late and when we leave the theatre there are few people on the street.

"It's still early," Makoto says, casually twisting her watch around her wrist until the time is hidden from view.

"Nothing's open, though," Rei points out.

"We could go to a park," Ami says, and I remember that Ami's mother has been away for two weeks now.

And though I am not lonely anymore the memories wash over me as I remember a broken-hearted girl living in London with a cat as her only friend.

And I am a sucker, who ignores her worries about monsters.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!" My left arm loops around Makoto's right; my right arm looks around Ami's left, and I bound forward, friends in tow. I hear Rei yelling at me and Usagi is laughing and the sounds of their footsteps follow right behind me.

x

I shouldn't have ignored my worries.

We are fighting.

We are Senshi, but we are human.

We get tired.

The monster does not.

It has not landed a hit on us, but we haven't landed a hit on it, either.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" I yell, and a chain of light propels outwards from my hands and surrounds the monster.

I did it. I caught it. I yank on the chain and it falls forward, flat on its face.

But I can't yell "Now, Sailor Moon!", since Sailor Moon is just a civilian now, looking horrified at the scene. She sees a group of teenaged girls who, if she concentrates hard enough, look vaguely like her friends. They are fighting a monster with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and acid spit.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A barrage of silver, blue, and red mix together and hit the monster. He groans with each orb of energy that hits him, but this only weakens him. He is trying to escape, and I feel the Venus Love-Me Chain strain under the pressure.

Sailor Mars does two handsprings back and lands upright. She has enough distance now. Mars draws one arm back and holds the other out in front of her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yells, and an arrow of fire flies at the monster right as he breaks free from my chain. It pierces through his abdomen and he looks furious.

And he spots Usagi.

And spits at her.

Mars takes a running leap at Usagi and sweeps her clean off her feet as the acid flies by them and takes off two inches of Rei's hair. The pair land on the ground and roll for a bit before coming to a stop. Mars immediately leaps back up to her feet.

"Dammit, Usagi, it'll take me at least a month to grow that back," she says, and I can see Usagi's expression change. She knows, now, that we are certainly her friends, the ones she just went to see a movie with, and she can finally see our Senshi selves as our civilian selves.

I take two leaps backwards and send a venus Love and Beauty Shock at the monster. He dodges my attack, but is hit by the one that Jupiter just sent at him.

"It's too dangerous for Usagi to be here," I hear Rei say. "Sailor Moon is safer. Grab your brooch, raise your hand and repeat after me! Moon Eternal, Make UP!"

Usagi does exactly as instructed and for a moment she looks shocked as her body starts to glow. Ribbons wrap around her and in a blink she stands before us as Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Venus!" Ami yells, and I throw myself onto the ground just in time as the monster takes a swipe at me with his claws. Its movements are slow and clumsy. His green blood continues to pour from out of the arrow wound.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" I yell.

I desperately roll out of the way as some acid spit lands where I was just a moment ago.

Sailor Moon opts for her quickest attack. "Moon Tiara Action!" she yells, and the tiara goes whirling towards the monster. It hits his abdomen and slices him and half, and he is disintegrates. His remains are grabbed by a wind current and swirl away. Sailor Jupiter rushes towards me and helps me to my feet. I turn around. Sailor Moon is on her knees, looking slightly panicked.

"I-" she starts, but can't find a way to continue.

We rush to surround her. Sailor Mars crouches down and is about to put a comforting arm around Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon flinches and Mars retreats. She stands up, detransforms, and walks a little distance away.

"Usagi..." I say, because I can't think of anything else to say.

Sailor Jupiter watches Rei's retreating form and looks concerned. Sailor Mercury crouches down next to Sailor Moon and hugs her.

I hear the sirens. Their blaring is getting louder.

Rei stalks back towards us, grabs Usagi by the hand, and hauls her onto her feet.

"We need to get out of here," she says. She drags Usagi away and the rest of us de-transform and follow.

x

It's a silent walk to the Hikawa Shrine. When we arrive we sit around the table in Rei's room.

"Usagi," Ami asks, "Did you get your memories back?"

Usagi nods, and looks entirely miserable.

"Do you have sore or aching muscles, nausea, dizziness, a headache or migraine, or any other type of pain?"

"No," Usagi replies.

"For the past few days you have suffered from amnesia. Do you remember any events of these past few days?"

"Yes."

"To make sure your memories are correct, I will ask you a few questions. What is your brother's name? What is the first youma you and I fought? Who are Haruka and Michiru? Who was the last major enemy we fought? What did we eat when we last visited Mamoru?"

"Shingo. Garoben. Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Galaxia. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Ami nods.

And then we are silent again.

Makoto does not believe in the concept of awkward silence.

"I'm glad you got your memories back," Makoto says, smiling broadly. "It's silly, but...it kind of felt like we lost you."

"I'm sorry," Usagi tells her, with a light smile. "I should've been more careful."

"No," Rei is quick to reply, "It's our fault. We should've protected you."

Usagi frowns. "Every time, Rei-chan...I have to take responsibility for myself sometimes, you know."

Rei has spent two years disagreeing with that idea and she is not about to be convinced now. But for once, instead of arguing, she excuses herself and exits the room.

"Usagi-chan..." I say. "I'll go talk to her." I stand up, but Usagi grabs my arm.

"Wait."

And I sit back down. Because, though I am the leader of the Senshi, Usagi is right. She does have to take responsibility for herself sometimes.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, crossing my arms and glaring at my princess as hard as I can.

"Minako-chan..." Usagi pokes her index fingers together and stares at the floor, but continues talking. "When I had no memories...I tought, why wouldn't Usagi love Rei-chan? Rei-chan is pretty and smart and loyal and brave. But..."

And then Usagi looks up and I meet her eyes and in my mind I finish the sentence for her.

Her love for 'Mamo-chan' crosses time and space. Together, they will be king and queen of the most wonderful place humanity has ever witnessed. The past kingdom is just an echo of the magnificence of the future kingdom - and their past love is just an echo of the magnificence of their future love. The memories tie Usagi and Mamoru together, and neither will ever forget. It is a sure love, pure and indestructible.

And she says simply: "But I love Mamo-chan."

x

After a few weeks of cancelled study sessions and awkward battles against monsters, summer vacation finally arrives. Rei goes to Kyoto on exchange with another shrine. The miko from Kyoto is friendlier than Rei ever was, but is only half as interesting. We are counting down the days till Rei's return.

Usagi refuses to tell us how their conversation that night went, but assures me that everything will be fine. Ami discreetly asks Mamoru what he knows, but Mamoru is as uninformed as the rest of us.

I am lying on my bed dressed in short shorts and a tank top. About two feet away a fan whirs at full speed. It is not loud enough to drown out the cicadas, though. "Artemis," I say. He is stretched out on the window ledge, letting the sun hit him.

I poke him with my foot and he jumps onto his feet and looks around. He glares at me.

"Do you think I could've done any better?"

Artemis settles back down and thoughtfully scratches his leg for a moment.

"No," he finally says.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Well. Was there a safety risk? Do you all still get along and successfully defeat monsters?" I nod. "Then," he continues, "There was nothing for you to do."

"Hmm." I stand up anyway, and begin to dig through my closet for sunglasses and a baseball cap. Mamoru and Usagi have a date today.

Artemis sighs.

* * *

Author's Note: This was supposed to be an Usagi/Rei fic. Clearly, I failed at that. I think it ended up being more about Minako.


End file.
